Patent Literature 1 describes a snap-action switch. This switch includes a common stationary terminal, a moving terminal including a moving contact and connected to the common stationary terminal, a normally-closed stationary terminal including a normally-closed contact normally connected to the moving contact, a normally-open stationary terminal including a normally-open contact connectable to the moving contact, and a coil spring that urges the moving terminal and can switch the urging direction.
In the switch, the normally-closed contact and the normally-open contact mutually slide on the moving contact to prevent a sound from being produced by the normally-closed contact or the normally-open contact colliding with the moving contact. The snap-action switch is thus quiet.